A large number of applications and potential applications exist for imaging systems such as projection displays that are used to display information. Such applications include, but are not limited to, general indoor signage (e.g. shopping malls, arcades, etc.), transportation signage (e.g. arrival/departure times, etc.), in-lobby signage for office buildings, control rooms, restaurants signage, etc.
The currently prevailing paradigm in the projection display industry is that improvement must be based on higher light power (lumens) at higher resolutions and progressively lower cost. This paradigm is based on the concept that higher resolution and higher power are necessary to develop larger displays with acceptable image quality and brightness using a least number of projectors. The current paradigm has served the industry well, but has a number of drawbacks which include: the significant cost associated with higher resolutions, limitations in projector resolution due to light valve/panel design, increased weight, increased cost and increased noise levels associated with cooling systems necessary to accommodate high power illumination.
US Patent Publication No. 2008/0284675 entitled “CONFIGURABLE IMAGING SYSTEM” sets forth a tiled display system having a plurality of display devices for generating respective portions of a composite image. Each display device includes coupling mechanisms for connection to at least one other display device such that the display devices may be arranged in multiple geometrical configurations of various sizes. The display devices include functionality to ‘self-organize’ the distribution of control signals and content over arrays of display devices of arbitrary shape and size. The term “array” is used broadly in this specification to mean any arrangement of interconnected display devices, and is not limited to a rectangular configuration of plural display devices.
It will be appreciated that gaps resulting from the physical spacing between adjacent display devices or between display devices and the surrounding environment (e.g. a wall, background architecture, etc.) may give rise to visible ‘seams’ in the composite image, due to abrupt changes in light emission at the locations of the gaps. This visually distracting artifact can be mitigated somewhat by minimizing the spacing between adjacent display devices or between display devices and the surrounding environment. However, it will be appreciated that these gaps and therefore the visual seam artifacts cannot be entirely eliminated.